Talk:New Fun Comics Vol 1 2
Display Problem The TOC doesn't show any data for any stories after "Midshipman Dewey", the 34th story. There are three more stories after that, which are visible only on the edit screen: (1/ one with no title (so it might not really exist), 2/ Pelion & Ossa: "Animal Antics", and 3/ Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw: Part 2"). The 4th, 17th, 20th, and 25th "stories" each have no title line, no credit lines, no synopsis line, and no appearances line. The 14th and 16th "stories" each have writer & artist credits only, no title no synopsis no appearances lines. Proposed attempted solution: If I eliminate the data lines for 4th, 17th, 20th, and 25th "stories," that MIGHT free up enough display capacity to get Pelion & Ossa and Super Police onto the main display page. Or it might open an even bigger can of worms. So before I proceed, I'd like to hear from at least on other editor about it. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 10:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :If there's no stoytitle entered, then the credits don't display, nor the synopsis field. It's not really a big, more a shortcoming. Could be helped with just putting the name of the main char there. :There's no synopsis or appearance entered for story 4, 17, 20 and 25 (and a lot of others). :The limit in the template is Appearing35 - so the last couple fall off. Don't know why they're visible in preview, though. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:03, October 26, 2015 (UTC) After massive denumbering and renumbering and pruning and trimming, the TOC now displays all (remaining) stories. Cartoons got short shrift, but are noted in the Notes section. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 04:19, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'm still seeing information for Jigger and Ginger. If it makes the cut, it should be placed in the correct order (before Barry O'Neill); if not, it should be removed.Jim in NYC (talk) 17:28, September 30, 2016 (UTC) ::That sounds right. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 15:38, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Judge Perkins Added the characters and a synopsis, but since my copy of New Fun #1 is incomplete and I don't have #3 or #4, I can't say whether these characters appear in them.Jim in NYC (talk) 15:47, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :This secondary source lists "Judge Perkins" as appearing in #2, but not in #1, #3, or #4. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 22:10, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Barry O'Neill Removed Ivan from the list of villains, since he does not actually appear in this issue. Aside from Fu-Yak, the only villain who appears in this issue is an unnamed helmsman, who is definitely and stereotypically for the period Chinese. As for Fu-Yak, after looking with a magnifying glass at the only time his name appears in the story, I can state that it is definitely Fu-'Yak', not Fu-'Mak'. The Y is just very oddly shaped.Jim in NYC (talk) 17:30, September 30, 2016 (UTC) 2023 Super Police Added Shanley's assistant Drut to the character list (see Talk page for NF#1).Jim in NYC (talk) 19:50, March 21, 2017 (UTC)